


[podfic] The Man Who Hacked the Universe

by AudioSilks (WhenasInSilks)



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Artificial Intelligence, Community: cap_ironman, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, Marvel Universe, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stony Bingo, Team Dynamics, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/AudioSilks
Summary: podfic of "The Man Who Hacked the Universe," by BC_BrynnSteve Rogers is offered the choice between the red pill and the blue pill.





	[podfic] The Man Who Hacked the Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BC_Brynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Brynn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Man Who Hacked The Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538500) by [BC_Brynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC_Brynn/pseuds/BC_Brynn). 



> Fill for the bingo prompt "google me, if you don't believe me" because... computers and... disbelief... Thanks to BC_Brynn for letting me record! And thanks to Nigmuff with help with Russian pronunciation (all failings in that area are entirely my own).

 

by

 

BC_Brynn

 

2:17:41

 

[download & stream (Dropbox)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kbps0x622uj30vd/The%20Man%20Who%20Hacked%20the%20Universe.mp3?dl=0)

 

[download (Mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ur9ogeusxejddur/The_Man_Who_Hacked_the_Universe.mp3/file)

 

reader & cover artist: WhenasInSilks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If you enjoyed, please let the author know--the original story is linked above.


End file.
